Breakdown - Ereri oneshot
by PsychoticEndeavors
Summary: Levi has always been the one supporting Eren - caring for him, making him feel better when he feels upset, comforting him when he needs it the most. However, when the stress becomes too much and Levi is at his breaking point, what can Eren possibly do? Complete one-shot fluff, trigger warning for depression. Takes place in present-day reality.


Eren heard the front door open and then snap shut with a force he found surprising of his partner. Levi always scolded him when he closed the door too hard, saying that it caused the wood to chip and create an unnecessary mess in the otherwise-spotless apartment the two shared. Before too long, Levi's short stature appeared in the doorway of the living room where Eren had been watching a show moments before. Without a word, the older boy collapsed onto the loveseat with a certain lack of grace that Eren felt unsettling. _He's usually so… calm. What's going on? _the boy thought, before noticing a ruddy flush on his partner's face and the fact that Levi was trembling, a fact barely perceptible to Eren and one that would be unnoticed by others.

"Levi…?" he whispered, concerned for his partner. The black-haired boy jumped as he was spoken to, but kept his eyes fastened to the floor before him and refused to glance at Eren.

"Don't." The answer was barely a breath, almost inaudible, but the younger boy managed hear it and his concern vastly deepened. Levi was _never _like this - his voice had shaken when he spoke. Eren began to turn and crawl over to where his boyfriend was seated, but stopped in complete shock as he caught a glimpse of the entirety of Levi's face for the first time that evening.

A single tear made its way down Levi Ackerman's face, travelling down a solitary cheek before landing on the boy's shirt and disappearing into the black fabric.

Once Eren had regained his senses, he reached Levi and pulled the boy into a hug without another word. Levi made a surprised sound for the briefest of moments before lowering his forehead onto the taller boy's shoulder and letting out a trembling half-sigh, half-sob. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, voice cracking with emotion. "I'm sorry you had to see this, Eren."

Eren couldn't care less about the reason why Levi was crying at the moment - all he wanted to do was make his boyfriend happy. He gripped him tighter, whispering sweet words into the other's ear as Levi worked to control himself. "You're okay, it's okay, you can cry if you need to, Levi. I love you."

He let Levi lean on his shoulder for a few minutes more before gently detaching himself to look into the other's eyes. "Tell me what I can do to help," he offered, sitting back on Levi's knees. At this, the shorter boy let out a weak laugh.

"You can't. No one can. Not when I'm this far gone. Not when I want to-" he broke off then and looked down, almost as if he was ashamed. However, he continued. "Not when I want to die every time I take a breath. I'm so sorry," he added, placing his hands over his eyes. "I'm pathetic. Weak. You deserve someone who can always take care of you."

At this proclamation Eren's eyes also filled with tears that he barely kept under a lid. "No, no, Levi. You're so strong, and I love you so much. But," he said, smiling through his watery eyes and moving Levi's hands away from his face in order to look into his eyes once more, "Even the strongest people need to be taken care of sometimes, too. It's time we found you some help - we can call for therapy tomorrow. But first…" Eren slid off of Levi's lap and made his way over to the controller before switching on Netflix. "Let's pick a movie. I'll order some delivery food. Chinese?"

Levi looked over at his boyfriend in weak surprise that soon turned to fragile happiness. "S-sure," he replied, stumbling over his words in a way that was completely un-Levi.

"Great," Eren replied, giving his boyfriend a large, genuine smile. Levi slowly became infected with his partner's happiness and replied with a small smile of his own.

Later, once the proper food and movie arrangements had been made, Eren sat back down on the sofa and patted his lap, looking at Levi. "Lay y-your head here," he said with a small blush, before Levi replied by stretching out and placing his head comfortably between Eren's legs, facing the TV screen. The younger boy managed to throw a blanket over his boyfriend and turn on the movie, before thinking about how the pair's positions had switched for the night. _Usually, Levi did this for me, _he thought, before running his hair through Levi's dark locks. _This is… nice._

"Eren?" the boy heard from his lap.

"Hm?"

A brief pause, then: "Thanks."

"No problem, Levi. I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Apparently, sad Finnian likes to write sad but also happy and cute fluff. I know, it's pretty awful - took me about 30 minutes to write, but I needed to get my feels out and I felt that fluff was a pretty nice way to do so.

Besides, Levi breaking down is just like things that I live for imagining. God, I love that man. Not to mention sort-of doing a role reversal of Eren and Levi - Levi needs some lovin' sometimes, too. 3

I honestly feel like this should be a thing that partners with depression should do because it's just like "I know you're sad, but let's find something happy to do together so that you don't dwell on it and get some therapy to get you feeling better! xo" I dunno, I like happy endings when I'm feeling sad.

Please enjoy my lovelies uvu~


End file.
